


[双子中心/光阿莉/喵阿尔]彼に会いたい

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: “目标都是一致的。以后一定会互相理解的吧。”她当时是怎么回答他的？——“能理解倒好了！”-关于伤口、痛楚、回忆和明天。是在安穆·艾兰的一个没有黑夜的晚上。
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Alphinaud Leveilleur, Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Kudos: 4





	[双子中心/光阿莉/喵阿尔]彼に会いたい

**Author's Note:**

> -是在第一世界等待光之战士到来的双子，涉及很多我捏造的回忆  
> -我永远喜欢莱韦耶勒尔家的宝贝们

“那只手也伸出来。”阿尔菲诺说。

他的口气很和缓，远比周围炙热干涩地刮来的风要温和的多，但却意外地多出一股不容置疑的意味。

阿莉塞早没了和他叫板的心思。漫天刺眼的光线晃得她睁不开眼睛，她垂下视线，将目光慢慢地聚焦在阿尔菲诺的下颌上。

那里还残留着几处飞溅上去的血渍，在烈阳的炙烤下已经凝结了。阿莉塞不自觉地用左手摸了下右手小臂，她右手臂上原本被蛇蜥蜴撕咬出的那道长长的伤口刚刚被阿尔菲诺治愈，血肉飞快地沿着白骨新生，但她将左手放在上面的时候，好像还能感觉到手臂里传来的隐痛。

阿尔菲诺又开始这样叫她的名字了：

“……阿莉塞。”

很突然地，阿莉塞想到，从小到大，阿尔菲诺念她的名字的时候，好像一直都是很温和的语气。

阿，莉，塞。这几个简单的音节被他用轻柔的声音读出来的时候，就像一缕清新的海风吹了过来，好像他们又回到了那个光暗有序、生活平静的萨雷安。

阿莉塞知道，自己从来都不是个世俗意义上的好妹妹。她倔强、执拗、还有着和阿尔菲诺如出一辙的刻薄；即使再怎么懊恼，她的确要比阿尔菲诺晚出生一会，但她从来没当着阿尔菲诺的面，亲口叫过他哪怕一次的“哥哥”。她似乎就是为了与阿尔菲诺作比较而出生的。

大人们比较他们，得出“阿尔菲诺更聪敏”的结论，父母嘴上不说，心里面也觉得“果然还是阿尔菲诺更懂事一些”。她是家族中的异类，她讨厌政治、讨厌一切虚伪的社交、讨厌那些无趣的大人，她不圆滑，她从不肯在不得不出席的舞会上与对面脸红的舞伴微笑，她也从不会向她不喜欢的那些大人们撒娇。

其实她知道怎么做会讨人喜欢。她小时候比阿尔菲诺更喜欢缠着祖父，她趴在路易索瓦的膝头，瞪大眼睛听着世界各地的传说故事。有时候时间过去得太快，好像夜晚突然就降临了，母亲过来催她睡觉，而她拽着祖父的手摇晃：

“再讲一个故事好吗？”

祖父从来都没办法拒绝她的请求。偶尔有几次，他明明都要下定决心拒绝她了，阿莉塞就会飞快地跑到高高的书架前，一把抓住坐在下面看书的阿尔菲诺的手，再把他拽回到祖父面前：

“可是阿尔菲诺也很想听呢！”

阿尔菲诺被她拽得踉踉跄跄，他一只手被阿莉塞牵着，另一只手还拿着本厚厚的书。等到他手忙脚乱将书签夹进书页里，再扭头看向阿莉塞的时候，准会得她恶狠狠的瞪视：敢说你不想听就死定了！

阿莉塞记得，阿尔菲诺总是会轻轻笑起来。他很少与她生气，哪怕他只是早出生了那么一会，哪怕从来没有人这样要求过他，他不知从什么时候开始，就十分自觉地肩负起了做哥哥的责任，对待阿莉塞的时候，他永远都有着极好的耐心。他点点头，并不挣开阿莉塞紧紧拽着他的那只手，抬头朝祖父道：

“那就再讲一个故事吧，好吗？”

他们就像两个怎么也甩不掉的小尾巴，跟在祖父的身后，听完了无数神秘而离奇的传说。图书室的玻璃窗外，阳光与月光不停地更迭，那棵老树一年又一年地开出新的花朵。阿莉塞不会再趴在祖父的膝头听故事了；她已经长高到了路易索瓦的腰部，甚至一年中会有几个月，她比阿尔菲诺还能高上那么一点。

阿莉塞看着阿尔菲诺，已经想不起来上一次他们两个比较身高是在什么时候。

他们有多久没有像现在这样相处过了？

阿尔菲诺也正安静地回看着她。他的目光沉静而平和，阿莉塞意识到，一直萦绕在她心头的不安和焦躁在不知不觉间被消解掉了，她长久高悬着的心脏好像在这个瞬间才迟迟地回归坠落到原位，在她的胸腔里砸出沉闷的钝痛。她迟疑着将左手伸出去，看着阿尔菲诺将他的右手搭在她的手背上面，下一瞬，洁白的光团在他们相交的手上迸发出来。

阿尔菲诺再一次使用出了治疗魔法，她左手臂上那几道在沙地上刮蹭出的划痕很快消退不见了。阿莉塞说：

“这点小伤，没关系的。”

阿尔菲诺用长树枝拨弄了一下他们面前快要熄灭的篝火。

“可你看起来马上就要哭了。”他说。

阿莉塞不说话了。

她没办法反驳阿尔菲诺。这是他们在经历了漫长的分别之后的重逢，在此之前，他们从来没有相隔得这么远过：他们曾经被分隔在不同的时空里，这不再关乎距离上的远近，他们甚至没有办法踩在同一片土地上。

阿莉塞不愿意再回忆起与阿尔菲诺分离的那段时间。阿尔菲诺决定只身前去帝国的时候，她看着阿尔菲诺跟随马克西马离开，在那个瞬间，很没来由地，她感觉到心脏倏地向下一沉——上一次她有这样的体验，还是在五年前，她在港口目送着祖父远去的时候。

这不是个好兆头，阿莉塞默默攥紧自己的手，最终什么也没有多说。她有些偏执地认为，这样不祥的预感如果不被她说出口，那么就永远都不会应验。阿尔菲诺离开之后，她曾悄悄向沙利亚克祈祷过，她还记得光之战士那时正好路过她的房间，于是便向她投来奇怪的一瞥。

阿莉塞的脸“噌”一下子就红了：“……干嘛啊！”她有点咬牙切齿，每次她想要掩饰自己的不自在时就会这样做，“我、我偶尔也是会祈祷的！”

光之战士站在她的对面。他还穿着多玛风格的羽织，长长的武士刀被他随意地插在腰际，阿莉塞低下头去看他虚虚按着刀柄的手，她知道这人的手上有着一层茧子，摸起来很滞涩。刀柄的末梢栓着一个小小的御守，是阿莉塞特意在神社求来、又亲手给光之战士挂在刀柄上的。她也不知道多玛传统的信奉究竟有没有效果，不过，至少现在，光之战士还好好地站在她的面前。

阿莉塞又忍不住去想，要是她能先为阿尔菲诺求得一个御守就好了。博学多识的仙狸告诉她，一次不要求取太多的御守，这样不够诚心，因此她只来得及为光之战士、塔塔露和莉瑟送出了御守，其余的伙伴们都还没能得到来自神社的祝福。

光之战士顺着她的视线低头看去，也看见刀柄上轻轻摇晃着的粉色御守。他好像知道阿莉塞在懊恼些什么：

“……那你偶尔也要对你哥哥有些信心啊。”

这下阿莉塞连耳朵都跟着烧红了：“我才没有在担心他！”她抬头瞪视着光之战士，声音一点点地小下去：“真是的，那个傲慢又自大的家伙，从来都是这样……一旦打定了主意，别人说什么也不肯听……”

她感觉到自己的眼睛开始发酸了。阿莉塞用力地吸了吸鼻子，睁着一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛去看光之战士，她的睫毛轻轻地颤动着，像雨天里被打湿了翅膀的蝴蝶。

艾欧泽亚的英雄沉默地注视着她，然后向她张开了自己的双臂。

这是在亲人之外，阿莉塞第一次感受到异性的怀抱。英雄的胸膛很宽厚，前襟粗糙的布料摩擦着她的皮肤，其实这体验并不舒服。如果放在平常，阿莉塞可能要激动得跳起来，但那一天，她只是安静地环着光之战士的腰，听着他有力跳动着的心跳，一滴一滴的眼泪顺着她的脸颊滑落在他的前襟上，洇湿了大片的衣服。

柴火发出“哔啵”一声响，将阿莉塞惊回了神。她匆匆忙忙抬起手蹭了一把脸，发现自己只是眼角微湿，不由在心里暗道好险。

差一点就在阿尔菲诺的面前哭出来了。她想，她是绝对、绝对不要在阿尔菲诺面前哭的。

阿尔菲诺若有所思地看着她：

“你在想……他？”

阿莉塞的心里一瞬间警铃大作。她的一句“才没有”就要脱口而出，又被她堪堪咽了回去。她谨慎地回答阿尔菲诺：“你说谁？”

阿尔菲诺说：“还能有谁啊，不就是那个每次在场都让你移不开眼睛的光之战士吗。”

阿莉塞的脸又开始红了。

是啊。她想，我凭什么会认为阿尔菲诺看不出来呢。

她眨了眨眼睛：“……也不能完全算是在想他。当然，我的确是很担心他现在与帝国的交战情况……但是我想的不全是这些事情。”

她不打算解释，阿尔菲诺也没有继续追问。他看着妹妹被火光映得通红的脸庞，突然说：

“你比我要勇敢很多，阿莉塞。我很羡慕你的勇气。”

阿莉塞知道他在说什么。他曾经不止一次向她转述过他未曾与她同行时的那段经历，阿莉塞趴在旅店客房的桌子上，侧过头看着阿尔菲诺，听他讲被云雾笼罩的天空、讲展翅盘旋的巨龙、讲在龙堡一次温馨的旅途。她有时候会在阿尔菲诺的讲述中沉沉睡去，梦境里好像还能听见有着粉色绒球的莫古力的鼾声。

那是她没能参与的一场冒险。她时至今日也不知道那个经常被阿尔菲诺挂在嘴边的龙骑士究竟是一个怎样的人，她只能断断续续地从阿尔菲诺的讲述里面去拼凑一个模糊的形象：强大、可靠、内敛，但在阿尔菲诺的视角里，却又显得异常温柔。

她知道阿尔菲诺一定在倾慕着这个人，就像她每次见到光之战士，手脚都会迅速地发软，头脑也会跟着发昏，说话的时候，除了她自己的心跳，她什么也听不见。她怎么能不理解阿尔菲诺的心情呢？

离开萨雷安，踏上陌生的土地，未来的一切都是未知的，在这样内心彷徨的时候遇见的人，要有多强大的意志，才能够让自己不去喜欢上他呢？

阿莉塞重新牵住了阿尔菲诺的手。她手上的伤口只剩下了浅浅的疤痕，她握着阿尔菲诺的手掌，第一次意识到他的手掌也有了一圈薄薄的茧。她用她掌心的茧贴上阿尔菲诺的，感受着他与自己相同的体温，低声说：

“那我把我的勇气分给你一点。”她低头看着他们相交的手掌：“……我分给你多一些。不要怕。”

阿尔菲诺用力地回握住她的手：“……阿莉塞。”

他又在这样念她的名字了。阿莉塞知道，这一次，他是在道谢。篝火在她的余光里跳动闪烁着，阿莉塞忽然有些困了。明天，她将出发前去上路客店，为一位叫作泰丝琳的小姐担任保镖，而阿尔菲诺则会动身去珂露西亚岛，寻找进入那座神秘的享乐之都的方法。

他们即将迎来再一次的分别，但这次，阿莉塞清楚，与他们在流沙屋发生争执之后的分别已经完全不一样了。

阿尔菲诺当初说过的话她还记得：

“目标都是一致的。以后一定会互相理解的吧。”

她当时是怎么回答他的？——“能理解倒好了！”

那么现在呢？阿莉塞想，我们真的互相理解了吗？

这个问题，她好像还没有找到答案。又或许，其实也不再需要答案了。她只是慢吞吞地打了一个小小的哈欠，将额头轻轻抵在阿尔菲诺的肩膀上，渐渐进入了梦乡。

柴火还在安静地燃烧着，远处偶尔传来不知名的野兽凄惶的叫声。天光依然明亮，安穆·艾兰的确是没有黑夜的。

这是一个完全不同于艾欧泽亚的地方，但是阿莉塞的呼吸温热地洒在阿尔菲诺的颈间，就好像是在十六年前的过去，他们还紧紧地依偎在母亲子宫里的模样。

-FIN-


End file.
